


420 sex it

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: 420 blaze it, Anal, F/M, Lots of Cum, Oral, Tit Sucking, bunny guy, chameleon girl, not anthros just humans with animal traits, playful banter, small but hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: I wanted to write a little something in honor of 4/20. So I took one of my ocs and made a new one for this. Mint is a bunny/squirrel guy, while Liz is a chameleon gal. They're not anthros, just humans with animal ears/tails/scales. Besides all that, its just a simple story of smoking weed and having sex





	420 sex it

            “Daaaaaamn bro. This is some…goooooood shit.” The heavily pierced punk girl giggled as she took another puff of the blunt between her fingers. She blew smoke to the ceiling, her facial scales filtering through every shade of the rainbow. Her eyes seemed to look in ten different directions at once, her tail curling around her joint arm and yanking down. “Awe fug. Come on, don’t be like that me, just let me have some goooood ole…um…”

            Her eyes seemed to blank as she came to from a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked up to her friend, the short, almost equally pierced bunny boy with a squirrel tail, his face twisted in a mocking grin. “Damn Liz, didn’t think you were such a lightweight with pot.”

            She took another puff, her tail once again pulling it away, making her cough up some smoke. “Ah fuck off Mint. This is some good shit, I ain’t half-weight…lightweight, whatever. You just don’t get good stuff is all.” She pushed him back, the two sharing a laugh.

            “Nah, I can handle plenty of shit.” He brought his own joint to his lips, taking a deep puff before exhaling through his nose, his nose piercing seeming to shine slightly. “THIS, is not the good shit. Its like, decent at best. Ya see like…woah.” He blinked as he shook his head, his ears standing up, before flopping back down.

            “Seeeeeee?” Liz chuckled before giving Mint a tiny ‘punch’ with the curled end of her tail. “Its good right?”

            Mint giggled, finally feeling high from the weed. “I mean, yeah its okay when it finally….kicks in.” He sucked down another bit of the joint, letting out a circular puff of smoke. “See, this took like, five hits…ish, to make ya feel good. But when something is REALLY good, it’ll make you higher than a kite in like…half a puff.”

            “snrk, what? Half? You can’t take half a hit.”

            “Yeah you can…I think. Ah forget it. I need to make this better.” He moved forward, a small trail of smoke coming from his lips. He unrolled his blunt, pulling a bit of greenery out of his pocket, before mixing it in and rolling it up. “There we go. Now it’s at least a seven…maybe seven and a half.”

            Liz gave a curious chuckle, sniffing the air, her scales changing to an odd shade of pink. “Wait…is that…did you just mix fucking mint with your weed?” She was on the edge of bursting out laughing before Mint’s ear slapped her across the face.

            “YEAH YEAH, laugh if you want an ass kicking. I like mint flavoring with my green, okay? Besides, Mint is my nickname because of that, not the other way around. Or…fuck it.” He went back to his puff, his eyes reddening up as he finally began to really feel the effects of the weed.

            Liz chuckled as she joined him. They sat in silence, hitting up their weed in silence, filling the room up with more and more smoke. “You know…I was wondering, what even IS your real name? I’ve only ever known you as Mint”

            Mint sneered at Liz, taking a longer draw of his joint. He blew the smoke in her face, making her giggle like a child, her scales flickering to pink. “Its uh…shit. What is my real name again?” Mint stared down at his joint, seeming to get lost in the high. “Uh…I can’t remember right now. But I have a big dick.”

            They laughed out loud, with Liz scooting closer to Mint on the couch. “Oh, I know. How big is it again?” Not waiting for an answer, she flicked her joint away and reached down to Mint’s thin pants. She yanked down, revealing his flaccid cock.

            “Man, straight to the point aren’t ya?” Mint giggled as he sucked on his roll, Liz running her triple pierced tongue down the length of his hardening cock. He giggled from the cold piercings, her tongue wrapping around and tugging on his own saint albert piercing.

            The larger and larger his cock got, the more drawn out her licks became. Eventually, it took her a couple seconds to run the length of his massive shaft, which looked nearly comical on his small body. “Hey, you know, you should get a tattoo.”

            “On my dick? That’s crazy.” Mint chuckled as he placed his hand on her head, pushing her gently down on his shaft. Liz giggled as she sucked on the tip, making it as loud and as sloppy as she could.

            She pulled away, spit and precum dripping from her lips. “Nah man, that would be hot. Like, maybe put uh…oh, why not a ruler on the side?” She ran her finger down the side of his cock, making him shiver as he took anther puff of his joint.

            “That sounds stupid, hilarious, and sexy at the same time…I love it.” She smiled as she reached her tail up, wrapping it around his wrist, pulling down and taking a puff of his joint. He yanked away playfully, causing her to give a toothy grin, smoke leaking out between her teeth. “Get your own.”

            “That mint does make it better.” She went back to his cock, jerking his length with one hand, while sucking on the tip. She slobbered over his length, moving inches down, but not managing to go further.

            “Come on, you can’t go deeper?” Mint teased Liz as he continued sucking on his joint, Liz continuing to slobber his cock. She managed about half of his monster, before gagging and pulling off, her red eyes watering and her scales bright pink. “You okay?”

            “Fuck yeah I’m okay. God your cock is so good.” She smiled as she looked up to him, opening her mouth. Mint took the hint, reaching his hand down and placing the joint between her lips. She sucked it down, before lazily letting out a small cloud. “How’s my throat? I haven’t had high sex in…um…a week?”

            Mint let out snort as he leaned back, sucking down the last bit of his joint before tossing away the little bit of singed paper. “You’re throat’s okay. Not the best hole you got. I much prefer your pussy~”

            Liz smiled as she sat up, stripped down, showing off her dripping pussy. “Aw, no love for my ass?” She chuckled as Mint blushed, sitting down on his cock, grinding her pussy along his length. “Tell you what, I’ll let you cum inside me, if you get that tattoo I mentioned.”

            Mint bit his lip, letting out a small groan. “Let me suck your tits and you got a deal.” Her scales shifted from pink to red, as she obliged, taking her crop top off, her supple chest and pierced nipples open in the air. “Fuck you have great tits.”

            She smiled as she lifted up, holding his cock up before slowly lowering herself down. She moaned as she took his thick cock halfway down, her stomach gently bulging from the behemoth inside of her. “God, you’re so fucking big. And you sure? They’re not that big.”

            Mint shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist as he wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, his tongue piercing gently clacking against her nipple piercing. “Nah, they’re perfect. Do we have anymore weed?” Liz snorted as she nodded, reaching back, sliding further down on his cock, before grabbing another joint off the table.

            “Got anymore…mint?” Mint raised his eyes, giving the classic ‘don’t you dare laugh’ type look, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny mint leaf and handing it to her. She rolled it into the joint, holding it to her lips and sucking, before realizing she was a bit more hazed than she thought. “uh…probably need a light.”

            Mint rolled his eyes, reaching off to the side and grabbing the lighter that fell between some couch cushions. He never stopped sucking on her nipple as he did this, even as he hit the lighter and lifted it up for her. She happily took his help, sucking down the joint, and letting out a happy sigh, and puff of smoke. “Good shit.”

            Mint put the lighter away, pulling away from her tit as he opened his mouth, waiting for his turn. Liz smiled as she lowered the roll to his lips, he took it between them as he inhaled the joint, yanking his arms down, hilting his cock completely in her tight twat.

            “Oh fuck!” Liz moaned as she felt Mint’s cock reach all they way to her womb, her stomach bulging obscenely. Her mouth twisted into a dumb grin, a small bit of drool dripping down the edge of her mouth. “Fuck yeah Mint, your cock is the best~”

            Mint smiled as he took Liz’s other nipple into his mouth, nibbling gently on her as he moved his hips up into her. She sucked on the joint as she moved up and down on his cock, moaning into her joint.

            Mint pulled off her nipple, reaching up to take the weed from Liz’s hand, taking a puff from it himself. They continued on like this for several minutes, swapping the joint between them as they fucked, horny and high…just like they tended to be.

            “I’m gonna cum Liz…still want it inside?” Mint was nice enough to ask, even though he would normally just let lose without question.

            “Of course, so long as you’re okay with that dick tattoo~” Liz hummed as she slammed herself down on his cock one last time. Mint groaned as he gripped her hips, cumming his brains out into her waiting pussy.

            His cock pumped rope after rope of his thick, hot, extremely virile cum. The best thing about being part rabbit, and hung like a horse, the only thing he had to worry about was cleanup. “Fuck yes~” Liz’s scales shifted through every shade of color one could imagine, her tail curled up tightly as she squeezed down, milking his cock for every ounce of cum she could fit in her pussy.

            After a whole minute of cumming, she collapsed onto him, the two of them panting in satisfied exhaustion. Mint lifted the joint to his lips, taking a lazy puff, before letting the smoke simply drift out. Liz took it from him, mimicking his actions. “So, my cousin works at that tattoo joint on fifth street. She’s really good, and has magic hands~”

            Mint snorted as he snatched the joint back from her. “Yeah yeah, so I’m still horny…” Mint lifted his head to Liz, tilting his head to the side, a shit eating grin on his face. She returned with a smirk of her own, lifting off his cock, cum leaking out onto him. She placed the joint on the table, twisting around with surprising grace, holding her cum filled pussy over his face.

            “Return the favor~” Mint was happy to oblige. He reached up, gripping her ass with his thin fingers, pulling her down as he ate her out, cum and all. “Oh fuck~ Okay, I think your tongue might be better than your cock…if only just a little.”

            Liz moaned as she took Mint’s cock into her mouth, sucking him off with gusto as he ate her out. They continued on like this into the late hours of the night, well to the point the sun was shining through the window. Liz lifted her head, blinking her eyes, rubbing her head as she let out a slight groan.

            “Hey. Is it morning already?” Mint came out from behind the couch, his hair chaotic, and his bushy tail looking even more chaotic.

            “Wait…oh right, last night. Heh, your tail looks funny.” Liz giggled, her scales changing to green as she let out a small hiccup. “Oh god, my stomach. What did I eat?”

            Mint giggled as he crawled over the top of the couch, groaning as his sore limbs fought against him. “Well you did take like, five of my loads into you. Sucked down at least three of them. So…you ate my cum.”

            “Hardy har. So, wanna make me dinner or am I gonna have to be the mature one here?” Liz sat up nudging Mint with a  playful giggle.

            “Oh really? You weren’t calling me immature as I was pounding you all night.”

            Liz smirked, “We’ll see all that bravado when you’re getting your dick tattooed.”

            Mint hissed at the thought, rubbing his cock, which was sore from the nights antics. “Yeah…I probably won’t be able to use it for a week or so. You gonna make it up to me?”

            Liz tilted her head up, giving a coy smirk. “I dunno, letting you cum inside me was the whole reason you were getting the tattoo. But,” She leaned in, lifting his floppy, pierced ear up so she could whisper seductively, “I might give your ass some proper attention if you really wanna cum.”

            Mint shivered, a shaky breath leaving his smiling mouth. “Well, what are we waiting for, lets get going, my dick isn’t going to tattoo itself.”


End file.
